Tropical Race: El fin de las Dudas
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Cuando la diversion, se convierte en Caos: Enemigos por designio del destino, aliados por obligacion ¿Es el camino hacia la libertad? [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio: "Welcome to The World Grand Prix" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Tropical Race: El fin de las dudas**

Crecí bajo las reglas del cazador. Sin embargo, desde que tengo uso de razón me he preguntado ¿Por qué asesinos? Y entre tantas presas ¿Dragones? ¿Los creadores de la vida en el planeta?

Pero, no existe elección. Nacer como hijo y heredero del clan "Shinobi", uno de los más ancestrales dentro de las caza de estas criaturas conlleva un precio alto.

Recibí la orden de investigar a cierto individuo. Los aliados en el exterior mostraban interés en el no solo por sus habilidades fuera de lo ordinario, sino por su origen: descendiente directo del grupo "Dragón verde"

Tratándose de una presa potencial, mantuve toda reserva sobre la misión. Fue momento de comprobar los informes.

 **0-0-0**

" ** _Sean bienvenidos al mayor parque de atracciones del universo. Donde la diversión, alcanza niveles de otro planeta"_**

-Bien jóvenes, Salgan de forma ordenada y…

En segundos, los adolescentes bajaron del autobús ante la mirada atónita del profesor a cargo.

La clase 6-B de la secundaria "Bahía Solaris" llegaba a una excursión especial, cuyo destino final en "Tropical Resort", parte del complejo "EggmanLand" patrocinado por las empresas "Meteor Tech" y "Black Fire" en vísperas del festival del sol, estaba finalmente abierto al público.

Literalmente, se trataba de un mega parque temático construido con la más avanzada tecnología sobre la estratosfera del planeta. Los estudiantes, solo se adentrarían en la primera sección: La zona hotelera y comercial.

Tomaron los elevadores. Largos tubos que llegaban al cielo y más allá, en parejas o grupos de diez contemplaban el color, la fantasía, la maravilla de un centro de desenfreno con un marco inhóspito: Mobius y el espacio profundo.

Se lanzaron de inmediato sobre el complejo. Era tan grande, que incluso se ofrecían automóviles en renta para los que quisieran explorarlo cómodamente.

Claro está, modificados especialmente para soportar los cambios de gravedad y presión atmosférica sin perder estética. Otro de los avances en ingeniería con el que el parque contaba.

-Silver… ser grandioso- La eriza rosa recorría con la mirada, emocionada. Siendo su primera vez en un parque de diversiones y uno tan espectacular, era difícil de procesar.

-¿Te gusta, larva?-su compañero plateado pregunto con sarcasmo.

Era tan feliz, que ni siquiera reacciono al molesto apodo con el que gozaban molestarla.

Por otra parte, Silver también estaba contento, al menos internamente. Amy sonreía sin parar, sin angustias o los problemas del pasado atormentándola como muchas veces.

Pero si la experiencia nos ha demostrado una cosa, es que cuando la felicidad se desborda, el caos hace de las suyas para destruirla. Eso es "Equilibrio"

 ** _-"Objetivo en la mira. Nombre: Silver Rodríguez, Edad: 15 años, Lugar de origen: Aldea celeste, continente Adabat"_**

 ** _-"Todas las cámaras enfoquen. Unidades Egg-paws, avancen"_**

 **0-0-0**

Sobre un particular vehículo: Un mini cooper descapotado en Rosa, la joven Amelia, Amy para los amigos conducía despreocupadamente sobre las amplias galerías de Tropical Resort.

Silver, en el asiento del copiloto, moría de vergüenza escuchando a sus compañeros en los otros autos:

-Mira nada más… ¡Muñecas!

-La plateada es toda una belleza.

-Oye guapa ¿Qué harás después? ¡Jajajajaja!

Mirando de soslayo, lanzo un pequeño relámpago hacia la capota. Afectado el sistema eléctrico, el auto comenzó a trastabillar hasta estrellarse sobre un muro. No sin antes ser acolchado por orden de la computadora central; demostrando estar listos para cualquier eventualidad.

-Muy grosero Silver- Amy debatió con la vista al frente.

-Bah… se lo merecían.

-No tener poder como tú.

-Claro que sí. Tienen la extraña habilidad llamada: "Idiotez crónica"- afirmo con un ademan exagerado de manos.

Haciendo que Amy riera nuevamente, se pierde ante adorable semblante.

Dando vuelta, para llegar al área llamada "Act 2" donde según las indicaciones se encontraba una mini pista para realizar competencias amistosas, ya sea con autos o intercambiándolos por X-Gears, algo los sorprendió…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No saber. Según mapa, camino- Amy respondía observando el GPS.

-Pues llámame loco, pero es un callejón sin salida.

-Tratar atajo- la eriza giro el volante hacia otra dirección. Pasaron 20 minutos, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-De acuerdo. Pondré una queja con los administradores- dijo Silver enfadado.

-Revisar posicionador. Tal vez sistema eléctrico causar falla- Amy respondió confiada, sacando herramienta de su cangurera.

-Genial. Son vacaciones ¿Y trabajas?

-¿Hacerlo tú?

-En lo que a mí concierne, un auto es lo mismo: pérdida de tiempo. Caminemos, tendremos mayor suerte.

-Estar lejos recepción…

-Créeme Amy, lograremos más que reparando ese trasto ¡Vamos!

Salta por encima de la puerta. Su compañera da un suspiro de resignación y lo sigue.

Completamente fuera del erizo que conocía. Algunas veces, su carácter impaciente era una molestia, aunque espontaneo y calmado. Como si se tratara de alguien diferente.

Deambulando entre pasillos, distintos edificios, locales y demás, terminaron más extraviados:

-Perdidos ¿no?- la eriza cuestiona sarcástica.

-Dame el beneficio de la duda. Prometo sacarte de esto- El plateado responde observando en todas direcciones.

De repente, un grupo a la distancia se aproxima en su dirección.

-¿Ves? "Silver Thunder" siempre cumple. ¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!

Pero, la cercanía de otros por distintas direcciones dio a la eriza mala espina. Lo que se confirma cuando uno, dispara una pistola de choque, atrapando la muñeca de Amy, dejándola inconsciente de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- El chico fue rápidamente hacia ella. Voltea, no percatándose de que otro robot dispara una red de energía, la cual no llega a su objetivo, bloqueada por una fuerza invisible.

Silver, con Amy en brazos y ya atento, se sorprende cuando, como una visión otro mobian aparece: Un camaleón purpura con ropa de civil.

Realizando movimientos veloces de manos, una corriente de viento los rodea. Arrastrando hojas de palmeras cercanas, bloquean la visión de las maquinas; las que una vez desaparece el obstáculo, los objetivos también.

En otro punto, El erizo busca despertar a su amiga:

-Vamos. No me des más sustos…- habla cerca de su oreja.

-El aturdimiento es fuerte. Déjame intentar- su rescatador se aproxima.

-¡Atrás!- Silver se envuelve en una corriente eléctrica impresionante-, no se quien seas, pero te advierto, no me tomaran desprevenido otra vez.

-Tienes razón en ser cauto. Después de todo, somos enemigos desde antes de nacer. Así lo ha dispuesto el destino para que exista Equilibrio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu origen. Procedes de la Aldea Celeste ¿no?, tus ancestros fueron fieles servidores del Dragón Verde. Una de las bestias de fuego con la habilidad de crear o destruir mundos.

-El cuento ya lo sé desde hace mucho. Pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además, tampoco es una respuesta.

-Soy un cazador de Dragones. Mi nombre es Espió y fui enviado a averiguar tu conexión con la leyenda. Intuyo que esos robots buscan lo mismo.

-Se metieron con el mobiano equivocado. Y si como ellos vienes a fastidiar, mejor prepárate.

Pone a la chica cuidadosamente en el suelo y toma posición de ataque.

-En otras circunstancias, aceptaría el reto, pero no. Recuerda, eres el blanco y mi obligación, protegerte hasta que obtenga lo que quiero- responde pasando a su lado.

Se coloca a espaldas de Amy, tomándola por los hombros. Tocando puntos de presión, logra que recupere la conciencia.

-Deshacernos de las maquinas es la única opción. Los han llevado intencionalmente a la parte trasera y bloquean el acceso al área principal.

-Ohh… ¿Qué pasar?

-¿A pie? ¡Tardaríamos una eternidad!

-¿No eres el que insinuaba lo mismo?- El camaleón da una mirada socarrona.

-¿Espiabas?

-Te he seguido desde Soleanna ¿Qué crees?

-¡Como sea! El punto es que, si tenemos que abrirnos paso, necesitamos transporte.

-Concuerdo. Volver por su auto ya no es opción. Seguramente los robots se anticiparon a la idea así que, usen esto.

Sacando un cubo del bolsillo, arroja el objeto y antes de caer, toma la forma de un X-Gear.

-Vaya… listo para todo ¿verdad?

-Con suficiente espacio para ambos. Tomen la avanzada y no se detengan, yo permaneceré en la retaguardia.

-Pero…- Amy se mezcla por primera vez en la conversación.

-No se preocupe Señorita. Mis pies son más rápidos de lo que parece.

-Espero. Tu plan suena a suicidio…

-Lo importante es que vuelvan con su clase.

-Pues bien. Amy, sube- Silver aborda y ordena.

La chica, dando una mirada angustiada al camaleón, obedece no muy convencida. Se elevan, dejando al cazador detrás.

-Tonto…- la eriza dice enfadada, tomando a su amigo por la cintura.

-¿Es a mí?- cuestiona.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? ¡Matarlo!

-Porque es el enemigo- responde con frialdad-, fueron sus palabras, además, prometí sacarte.

-Silver no ser malo. Ayudar y no abandona…como a mí.

Esas palabras contenían un doble significado. Algo que quizá la eriza no pretendía, pero que para el plateado resultaba importante, y confuso.

Espió enfrentaba la misma situación. Siguiéndolos con la mirada, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era lo correcto.

Desde su perspectiva. Usando su camuflaje y habilidades de sigilo pudo ver distintas fases de su rutina. A pesar de las fuertes pruebas (hasta el momento, inconclusas) no daban una razón válida para continuar la misión.

Sin contar que fuera un Dragón o no, en realidad era otro chico con una vida normal. Fuera del caos y estigma de tal guerra ancestral ¿Justo? ¿Necesario?

No hubo espacio para reflexiones. Tal como anticipara, los Egg-paws ya divisaban a los corredores y con un acto inesperado, sus extremidades tomaban forma de tablas, decididos a darles alcance.

Apretando el paso, gira sobre sí mismo para llegar a lo alto de una palmera. Una vez ahí, descubre una enorme Shuriken y arroja.

En el aire. Silver y Amy, observando a las maquinas en carrera aumentan la velocidad. Un grupo de tres cierra intentando detenerlos, pero de repente, la enorme estrella ninja en sorprendente movimiento de carambola los hace pedazos.

La pareja de erizos continúa. Sin embargo, otras máquinas toman el lugar de los caídos y mantienen la persecución.

Espió baja rápidamente, no sin antes llamar de regreso a su arma. Los Egg-paws en tierra se interponen.

Acercándose a un conglomerado de edificios altos. Ahí, los robots se dividen, buscando arrinconarlos en todas direcciones para evitar una posible evasión. Dos por el flanco izquierdo y derecho aparecen, apuntando con peculiares pistolas laser pero Amy, gracias a su confiable llave de torsión golpea las extremidades, desviando los disparos a lo alto.

-¡Es mi turno!- Silver manifiesta energía de relámpago. Lanza esferas, que al conectar sobre los perseguidores, provoca un corto circuito y caen.

Pero tres más al frente y dos por detrás cierran la pinza.

-¡Sujétate pequeña! ¡Probare un nuevo truco!- el plateado anuncia y la rosada, se aferra con todo a su agarre.

-(Espero funcione…)- Envolviéndose de nuevo en energía, canaliza dicha fuerza al X-Gear. Teniendo sumo cuidado en la cantidad y control, la tabla recibe un impulso extra. Adquiriendo un desplazamiento extraño, como un rayo letal y preciso.

Dicho trazo, elimina de un golpe los obstáculos al centro y obliga a los de retaguardia a acelerar hasta el fondo.

Con Espió. Alertados sus sentidos sobre la masiva presencia de energía espiritual en un solo punto, era la prueba que buscaba: Un Dragón.

Podría abandonarlos a su suerte, ya que la misión estaba cumplida, o cazado al erizo sin más. Pero el código del clan "Shinobi" era claro e inviolable: "La función del cazador es observar, actuar y cumplir" así que, mantendría la tregua, por el momento…

Usa su máxima velocidad. Los pies, mantienen un andar frenético y casi mágico. Lanzando de nuevo la Shuriken; con un efecto similar al de Silver con la X-Gear, la herramienta ninja con tal impulso partió a los Egg-paws opositores en dos.

Con hilos de alambre adheridos al centro, el camaleón controla su dirección. Creando un efecto boomerang devastador, en minutos, trozos de chatarra tapizaban el lugar.

La línea de contención inicial ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, los erizos en el aire y el cazador en tierra estaban por enfrentar el último y más peligroso gramo de resistencia: Los robots **E-133,** también conocidos como "Egg- Fly killers"

Dotados con la información, datos y maniobras de los mejores corredores del planeta sin perder el atributo como máquinas de combate. Todo un reto a superar.

Saliendo de su escondite entre los tejados y anuncios de neón. El grupo de asalto, portando de la misma forma tablas deslizador en colores blanco y verde, así como las armaduras de sus pilotos fue con gran impulso hacia los blancos.

-¡Silver!- Amy alertaba.

-¡Si! ¡Los veo!

Buscando valerse del mismo truco, los robots se anticiparon. Aprovechando la "Estela Bucle" creada entre ellos, los rebasan tomando dirección a la parte alta. El X-Gear de los erizos tambaleaba hacia los lados por la fuerza violenta con la que sus rivales se elevan. Dejándose caer a tal altura, el impacto tendría proporciones considerables.

Pero Silver, recompuesto se retiró de la posición desventajosa. Los vieron ir hacia abajo pero de inmediato tomar altura en caída y dirigirse a ellos.

Espió, fue alertado de los nuevos atacantes gracias a las vibraciones y corrientes ventosas por el área. Al frente, una bifurcación de rieles cuya terminal en lo que parece ser una zona futura de renta de Parapentes da una opción. Pero, de nuevo atentos, los **E-133** detrás van hacia el camaleón para detenerlo.

Usando de nuevo la técnica de "Estela" para ganar aceleración y acortar distancia. El corredor no tiene más opción que seguir. Casi a punto de impacto, recuerda una lección importante:

 ** _-"Escuche joven Maestro: Velocidad, es solo un término para la materia en movimiento. La cual puede aumentar o disminuir, pero nunca detenerse._**

 ** _Ser veloz, es volverse uno con el entorno. Libertad absoluta por breves instantes. La esencia de la vida"_**

-(Valdez… gracias)

El Egg-Fly en punta esta por embestirlo. En centésimas de segundo, el cazador se detiene en seco. Asentándose firme en tierra, agacha, quedando debajo de la X-Gear del oponente. Toma ambos extremos de la tabla, realizando una variante de derribe corporal; los robots detrás no tienen opción que retroceder, evitando una colisión en masa.

Apoderándose del transporte. Espió aprovecha la brecha y continua.

Los parapentes, que flotan como enormes cometas sobre el espacio iluminado por pequeñas luces llamadas "Estrellas", sostenidas sobre el techo por cuerdas, esperan.

Gira de nuevo para llegar al inicio de la vía. El impulso final hace que aventaje un trecho y ejecuta rotaciones coordinadas para avanzar; pero el enemigo retoma posiciones y dan alcance por la espalda.

Usando cuchillos Kunai, arroja hacia los discos de elevación intentando derribarlos. Pero haciendo maniobras extremas, los robots evitan el golpe. Esta vez, es turno del contra ataque. Revelan rayos muñequera y rafagean al camaleón.

Con dificultades mantiene el ritmo de desplazamiento y esquiva. Sin embargo, otro Egg-Fly cierra el tramo de la vía, apunta y dispara.

Espió salta tan alto como puede y coloca la X-Gear sobre sus pies. Dejándose caer como plancha, destruye el obstáculo. Pero su intención no es continuar sobre la tabla, retoma el riel y sigue adelante.

Los restantes en persecución mantienen el ataque, logra evitarlos. Cerca del edificio, gira de nuevo para llegar a la pared y usa su habilidad de adherirse a superficies. Comienza a trepar usando una mano y sus pies, sujetando con la otra el X-Gear.

Haciendo gala de la misma coordinación, se revela el resultado de un entrenamiento y disciplina excepcional.

Continúan los disparos. Sin embargo el enemigo, logra evadir cada uno gracias a esta maniobra perfectamente sincronizada.

Llega al techo. Sin perder tiempo mantiene el ritmo y aceleración de su carrera, sube por la cuerda del parapente cercano en vertical. Una técnica Ninja básica.

Un Egg-fly apunta hacia la base, rompe la atadura. Comenzando a perder tensión tras él, consigue acercarse lo suficiente. Realizando un "Ataque teledirigido" para ganar impulso y asirse al planeador, conocido como " **Ala Delta** "

Ahora con este transporte ligero, de fácil manejo pero un poco lento, va hacia los erizos, con el enemigo a su espalda.

La pareja no la pasa bien. Los embates de los Egg-fly restantes imposibilitan a Silver de continuar o realizar maniobras evasivas. Lo que es más complicado estando sobre la misma tabla.

En su posición, lo único posible es mantener estabilidad y evitar caer al vacío. Sin embargo, será cuestión de tiempo.

Amy se abraza temblando de pies a cabeza. El erizo plateado no sabe qué hacer. A punto de rendirse, escuchan un grito por encima de ellos:

-¡Señorita! ¡Suba!

Espió aparece sobre el Ala Delta, dejando caer la X-Gear que carga. Ya atentos, la eriza toma la tabla y rápidamente aborda.

El camaleón por su parte, se vuelve una distracción en movimiento. Aleja a los robots a una distancia prudente:

-¿Segura?- Silver cuestiona preocupado.

-¿Opción?- responde.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Ya!- Su aliado termina el absurdo, con todo el tropel de Egg-Fly persiguiéndolo.

Sin más, avanzan. El camaleón les da alcance sobre su transporte, tomando la punta y el resto en cada lado, sus contrincantes por la espalda reiteran el ataque con láser.

-¡Dividámonos!- Espió instruye-, ¡Estamos a poco de la zona principal!

-¡Sí!- Amy responde y encamina al lado izquierdo.

-¡Espera!- Silver grita asustado al ver como una fracción del tropel la persigue.

-¡Confía en ella!- el camaleón afirma.

Titubeante obedece. Pero antes de alejarse, dice:

-Si algo le pasa… te cazare hasta el fin del mundo- imprime un énfasis siniestro a la amenaza, para después alejarse por el flanco derecho.

-(Fue el espíritu en él. Veo que no despierta completamente, en ese estado es muy vulnerable… y peligroso)

Con rumbo hacia el frente. Las fuerzas Egg-fly se concentran en blancos individuales, recibiendo la orden:

 ** _"Capturar objetivo: Dragón. Destruir amenazas potenciales"_**

La eriza toma camino hacia una zona de fuentes, piscinas y caídas de agua. Las cuales desembocan en una pasarela amplia y a unos metros adelante, un enorme anuncio de neón rotulado: ¡Welcome! Sobre una cabeza Tiki de igual proporción.

Los robots la siguen a corta distancia. Rodeados de igual forma por palmeras, farolas y tótems, apuntan a las estructuras a modo de barrera.

Amy, con incontables objetos cayendo sobre todas direcciones cortando su trayectoria, realiza torpes movimientos con la tabla. A pesar de todo, escapa de un golpe seguro y toma altura.

Sin problemas de evasión por parte de los Egg-fly, elaboran un nuevo plan.

Con Silver. Ubicado en el lado derecho, donde pequeñas plataformas de piedra caliza, que de cuando en cuando cambiaban de lugar caprichosamente y lo que parecían ser mini túneles, desembocan igualmente en la cabeza Tiki gigante.

Con un mejor desempeño que su amiga en el X-Gear. Ejecuta piruetas para evitar los disparos laser persistentes, medias colas para ganar velocidad en relación al oponente y movimientos 180-360◦ sobre las construcciones a modo de evasión y distancia.

No imaginaba que el erizo plata, tuviera nociones de conducción extrema. Para Espió en lo alto, supervisando las acciones a la vez que lidia con sus perseguidores. La capacidad analítica de los Dragones, usada para tomar control y adaptarse a distintas situaciones, los muestra como criaturas de alto coeficiente y presas extraordinarias. Un aspecto solo apreciado por sus ancestros.

Con esta nueva información, es momento de acabar la carrera. Controlando la trayectoria a través de percibir las corrientes de aire, guía a los Egg-fly sutilmente hacia una trampa.

Encamina el planeador hacia las alturas con una pirueta alta. Haciéndolo lucir como una saeta, con los robots a punto de alcanzarlo, ejecuta un "Tonel" (giro en Zigzag) para después con una "Espiral" (giro en planeado continuo) dirigirse hacia la zona acuática.

Con la eriza. Los Egg-fly en persecución se valen de los obstáculos derribados y vuelan a baja altura para ocultar su presencia. Amy confiada, asume que los ha dejado atrás y guía la X-Gear hacia el último tramo.

De repente, el enemigo la sorprende. Apareciendo de golpe en formación circular, el movimiento continuo corta cualquier brecha de escape. Un Egg-fly rompe filas buscando embestirla, un poderoso golpe repele el ataque, revelándose en la mano de su blanco un martillo en acabados rojo y dorado.

La estrategia se mantiene. Amy, solo puede defenderse firmemente buscando una alternativa. Hasta que, su vista distingue al Camaleón aproximarse.

Espió mantiene la trayectoria hacia la chica. Antes de acercarse al círculo mortal formado por los Egg-fly vuelve a tomar altura por encima. Sus perseguidores al enfocarse en el objetivo, no distinguen al resto y se impactan. Antes, el cazador llega a Amy, la iza en vuelo y sube al planeador, alejándose lo más rápido que pueden de las explosiones que preceden a la colisión.

El Ala Delta comienza a perder elevación gracias al peso extra. Aun así, consigue avanzar lo suficiente. Realizando un planeo bajo sobre una piscina recta, llegan a la pasarela.

La eriza cae segura a tierra, mientras que observa como su rescatador gana altura y da la vuelta. Supone que auxiliara a Silver.

Regresando con el plateado. No ha logrado despistar al enemigo, quien valiéndose de las mismas habilidades le pisa los talones. Encasillados en un solo punto, esperan a que el cansancio haga estragos en el joven para finalmente capturarlo.

Considero usar el truco pasado. Pero siendo un área estrecha e irregular, no daría los mismos resultados. Distraído, dos máquinas realizan una maniobra sorpresa.

Usando las plataformas, que de golpe han cambiado hacia lados opuestos en vertical (dando apariencia de medio tubo) realizan una espiral a máxima velocidad. Caen frente suya y sostienen con fuerza sus brazos, frenándolo al instante a pesar de la aceleración.

El erizo envuelve sus extremidades en electricidad buscando sacudirlos. Sin embargo, los Egg-fly están dotados de absorbentes de energía, resultando ilesos.

-Ya veo… no bastara con una corriente. Veamos que hacen con un rayo.

Pero de repente…

-¡No lo hagas!- Espió grita acercándose en el Ala Delta a la vez que arroja mini bombas de humo sobre los-robots y estallan, bloqueando su vista.

Aprovechando, Silver encamina la X-Gear a mayor velocidad zafándose del débil agarre provocado por la distracción, liberándose.

De nuevo en carrera, los Egg-fly nuevamente en fila y tras él. El cazador se coloca cerca con su vehículo:

-¡¿Por qué me detuviste?!- cuestiona con la vista fija en el camino-, ¡¿Y Amy?!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ibas a sobrecargarlos! ¡Si explotaban, tú con ellos! ¡¿No tienes cerebro?!

-¡Bah! ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¡Bien súper estratega: ¿Alguna idea para quitarnos esas aspiradoras de encima?!

-¡Ve hacia las plataformas de allá!- señala tres amplias y seccionadas- ¡Guíalos y justo adelante te toparas con una enorme valla metálica! ¡Cuando llegues, sabrás que hacer!

Con la instrucción, se adelanta. Deja al plateado confundido, pero con todo accede a escuchar.

En la central del complejo "Tropical Resort", una nueva orden se describe por parte de la computadora central:

 ** _"Lanzando unidades de refuerzo. Prioridad máxima: captura de Dragón y eliminación de testigos"_**

De regreso con nuestros corredores. Silver se acerca al inicio de la estructura, la que no posee un curso estable, debido a los enormes obstáculos cuadrangulares que rodean el lugar.

-(Empiezo a entender…)- Con una sonrisa ladeada, avanza.

Usa piruetas para evadir, los Egg-fly hacen lo mismo. Después llegan a otra sección donde las mismas, ahora ubicadas de forma aleatoria obligan a usar "Derrapes"

La maniobra es desgastante y alenta cada vez más al joven, sin embargo puede distinguir la valla. Con un último esfuerzo se acerca.

El trecho final, libre de obstáculos. En desplazamiento, ejecuta su nueva habilidad de canalizar energía.

Transformado de nuevo en aquel "Rayo", escala sin dificultad la valla. Los Egg-fly hacen lo mismo, pero al no ser capaces de mantener la misma velocidad, la fuerza centrífuga comienza a despedazarlos poco a poco.

En lo alto, Silver contempla estupefacto. El brillo y colorido del parque, la bóveda celeste y como joya de la corona: Mobius, tan azul, hermoso. Lo invadió cierta nostalgia desconocida, una visión de un pasado distante, de una vida diferente.

Relajado, por fin el punto de acceso a la zona principal está a la vista. Encamina la tabla hacia esa dirección con Espió en el planeador a su espalda. A pocos metros, distingue a la eriza Rosa que los recibe agitando las manos y una sonrisa.

Suspira aliviado. Pero, recordemos lo que líneas anteriores recalcaron: "La paz, precede al caos"

Detrás, Amy distingue otro grupo de Egg-fly a punto de alcanzarlos. Aterrada, hace señales confusas.

Silver voltea, observando el porqué de la reacción de la chica.

-¡Oye! ¡Detrás, hay…!

El camaleón aun en vuelo, muy a distancia intenta agudizar sus sentidos, pero demasiado tarde. Los disparos laser al mismo tiempo impactan el "Ala Delta", expulsado irremediablemente del planeador, se desploma sin control.

-¡No!- la eriza grita al borde de las lágrimas.

Silver, contempla la escena como en cámara lenta. Una montaña de emociones y pensamientos lo dejan en estado de shock, unas voces lejanas se distinguen sobre aquel lio mental:

 ** _"¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡No te conviertas en mi enemigo!"_**

 ** _"Lo hemos sido desde antes de nacer. Tu defiendes la vida y yo, como espíritu de poder, vacío y oscuridad, disperso el caos. Arrastrando la creación a una ruina que precede al nuevo génesis. Un papel que en realidad, no me interesa. ¿Qué eliges, hermano patético? ¿Tu familia? ¿O aquellos que has acogido? Lo que atesoras a pesar de su naturaleza. Esta infecta e indigna raza"_**

Una fracción del batallón se dispone a liquidarlo, mientras el resto mantiene curso hacia la pareja.

-Elijo… -El erizo plateado, dice sereno.

-¿Silver?- Amelia responde.

-Los elijo… a pesar de todo- Con esto, eleva los brazos al frente. Rodeándose de un aura verde y sus pupilas oro reemplazadas por un brillo de igual color.

Libera una onda de energía. La que afecta toda el área adjunta, paralizando cualquier movimiento. Las plataformas, la fluidez de las aguas, la caída de Espió y el avance de los robots.

Incapaz de moverse voluntariamente, el Camaleón experimenta una sensación desconocida. Una presencia intimidante, capaz de doblegar cualquier resistencia si fuera su deseo y a pesar de tal poder en su ser, calidez, profunda y abrazadora. Una chispa que alegra el rincón más oscuro del alma. Como el "Fuego", que da sopor al cansado y esperanza para un nuevo día.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Localización secreta: Cordillera montañosa, Frontera del Imperio "Dragón"- Chun-Nan**

 **-** Así pues, este es mi informe- Realiza la pertinente reverencia hacia su líder.

-Buen trabajo. Con esto, la cacería finalmente dará comienzo. Además de aportar valiosos datos sobre nuestra presa- La mujer Camaleón, vestida con atuendo de seda y ricos adornos repasa metódicamente las imágenes que, gracias a las cámaras satelitales en "Tropical Resort" y robadas de la computadora por Espió antes de abandonar el lugar, sustentan la investigación.

-Deseo solicitar algo, mi señora- El joven Cazador dice nuevamente.

-¿Relacionado con tu contacto con un Dragón?

-Si. ¡Reclamo recibir la instrucción suprema!

Sin perder la calma, uno de sus guardaespaldas sirve Te a la dama. Esta da un sorbo, observa la bebida y vuelve a tomar la palabra:

-Hasta ahora, habías rehusado completar tu adiestramiento. Dejaste claro que el motivo, era que no estabas convencido de que fuera el camino, pero con todo, ejecutas las tareas que el clan dispone para ti.

-Correcto.

-Como sucesor de los "Shinobi" recibir el conocimiento máximo de la cacería: La manifestación espiritual, es tu derecho de nacimiento. Pero el requisito es, una entrega total hacia la causa, una mente fuera de toda impureza o duda, un espíritu con una determinación implacable.

-Lo sé.

-Debo preguntar: ¿Qué cambio?

-El poder que he presenciado, no debe existir. Más allá de ser el artífice de la vida, también ha sumido a los mobianos en una guerra absurda y sin sentido. Hay que detenerlo, no importa el precio. Dudo que un pecado como este sea perdonado… pero la extinción de los espiritus de fuego evitara que existan más sacrificios, vidas condenadas a llevar un estigma. Deben morir de una vez por todas.

-¿Así que la compasión, disipo tu conflicto?- una voz desconocida, interrumpe en la sala. Un Equidna Rojo en traje naranja y sombrero de Ala se adentra con un compañero muy particular: Un chao negro con orejas y cola de gato.

-Te presento a uno de nuestros aliados en el continente. Knuckles, miembro del clan "Hormiga León". Hemos mantenido comunicación constante con otros grupos, en favor de identificar a los portadores de las bestias durante generaciones.

-"Novia de Constante Vigilia"-realizando la reverencia ceremonial continua-, En nombre de los "Murakami" y mi clan agradezco su apoyo y valiosos recursos en esta empresa.

-De ahora en adelante, servirás en las filas de "Hormiga León"- expresa con autoridad sus órdenes a Espió-, El completara tu entrenamiento. Debes mostrar la misma disciplina, obediencia y lealtad que a Valdez, honrando el voto que has hecho frente a tu líder, pueblo y camaradas.

-Lo hare, Madre- el camaleón baja la cabeza.

Las dudas, son comunes en el transcurso de la vida, aún más cuando existen cosas importantes en juego. Encrucijadas sin una respuesta fácil. Conclusión a la que dos enemigos, unidos irremediablemente por las circunstancias, a través de una carrera por la libertad han revelado sus naturalezas compartidas, su anhelo de que no exista odio o sacrificios.

¿Cuál sera la senda de Silver?

Bueno. La **Búsqueda del Dragón,** tiene cabida en un lugar diferente.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Con ustedes "TROPICAL RACE: EL FIN DE LAS DUDAS" marcando mi regreso a las actividades dentro de "Esmeralda Madre" con un fic avocado a una tematica diferente: El frenesi de una competencia de velocidad.**

 **Siendo en concepcion una historia que enlaza a otra activa en mi perfil (BUSQUEDA DEL DRAGON) les sugiero darle un vistazo para que el contexto no sea confuso (igual no es tan necesario, asi que ignoren la publicidad engañosa XD)**

 **Combinando elementos de diversos juegos como "Knuckles Chaotix", "Fighters","Rivals", "Colors", "Heroes" y "Riders" no solo en el uso de vehiculos, sino agregando el factor clasico. Tenemos a Espio como el mismo, uniendo fuerzas con el erizo plateado Silver y Amy Rose, caracterizados como sus contrapartes dentro del fic antes mencionado, precipitandose a la accion dentro de "Tropical Resort". Una carrera donde los enemigos, deben aliarse en busca de la libertad, huyendo de la muerte y aun mas importante: Definir quienes son, sus metas y rumbo.**

 **Un reto bastante complejo y estimulante. Tanto en construccion como descriptivamente, un desafio que me dio gusto asumir :)**

 ***Cameos especiales con Knuckles the Echidna y los clanes Ninja de la "Iron Dominion" dentro de la saga Archie comics.**

 ***El Soundtrack que pone la sazon de esta competencia: "Played- A Live" de la famosa agrupacion Euro- dance "Safri-duo" pueden escucharla individualmente, invitandolos a checarla en mi pagina de Facebook.**

 **Les deseo una agradable lectura y suerte al resto de los participantes.**

 **¡FELIZ MARTES A TODOS! ...DISFRUTEN ;)**


End file.
